Hell's Envoy
by The Almighty Afroduck
Summary: Cursed by Wormail, Harry endures a deadly curse that transforms him whole as his third year ends. With a new form and many powers, Harry changes drastically, taking the company of an old, powerful soul attached to his own. His personality transforming with the changes and influences, Harry turns to the future with the courage and rage to overcome any and all obstacles. HarryxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Well, hello everyone! I am the Almighty Afroduck, holiest being in the universe, here to bring you my HP story. So after reading a couple of fanfics with Harry getting cursed (namely Dragon-Raptor's "Harry Potter & the Curse's Cure", read it! It be amazing) and it in turn inspired me to write my own story. Though the idea of Harry cursed is the same, I promise you that how he gets it, what it implies and where it takes the story is a whole other direction, one that I hope proves to be original and successful. This is the first chapter, and you may notice several missing gaps, all of which I meant to do, as it will be explained in the next. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Wormtail and the Curse**

Harry felt his head numb as he slowly opened his eyes to find the infirmary once again. He remembered running back with Hermione to the castle, but he also remembered encountering a figure in the dark and a black curse. Where some of the bolts that left the tip of the wands in use tended to be red, white and even the killing curse green, this one was already an eerie dark to begin with. He remembered how after helping Sirius escape, his run back to the castle with Hermione had been interrupted by said figure, said criminal disappearing soon after and turning into a rat.

His small amount of amnesia coupled with an unbearable pain originating from his head, for once not induced by his scar, he looked around himself in a daze to find the shapes of the Headmaster there along with what was probably Professor McGonagall and his one of his closest friends. For once, Madam Pomfrey was not in sight, perhaps looking for a potion or an antidote to help his case. Ron was a few beds over, still passed out from the previous night. He winced. Since the time he had to regrow his arm's bones, the last thing he had wanted was to return to Hogwarts's own sanatorium. Still, he felt around the table next to him to find his glasses and place them all, aiding his impaired sight.

Now looking clearly, Dumbledore had moved closer to him, noticing his waking, with an uncharacteristic serious look. He had yet to speak, as all he did was analyze the boy in question right alongside Hermione, who sported an extremely worried look on her face. He tried to speak, feeling his throat dry and hardly used, yet nothing had escaped it. Now McGonagall was close by, turning at the sound of a pair of hurried footsteps closing in on their reunion. Madam Pomfrey finally stepped into sight, not with a frown she would give to students who irresponsibly wounded themselves doing something childish, but rather a fearful gaze as if she was looking at a dying man. Worse, she looked like she was going to die herself. Finally, Harry pushed his vocal cords to their limits by uttering out, "What happened?"

Before any of the other four could answer, McGonagall replied, "Sirius Black escaped. It seems he captured Hagrid's soon to be executed hippogriff. You were doing God knows what outside of the castle, and when you arrived near the main gates, I saw a figure give a curse to you and then somehow disappear from sight."

"_Pettigrew_." Harry seethed. McGonagall sputtered a bit before asking, "What?"

"Peter Pettigrew attacked me on the way back. He survived and cut off his own finger to make it seem like Sirius Black was responsible for those thirteen dead, including himself. He was an Animagus who took the form of a rat, which I remember was how he escaped. I… I don't remember what else happened, I think that curse must have erased some of my memories." Harry lied. He knew that he shouldn't have said as much as he did, but it was out there now, and he was better off not getting into any more trouble than he already was by telling her that he and Hermione had helped Sirius escape. _**'Smart move.'**_He heard from an ominous voice, prompting him to ask, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what', Harry? No one's spoken yet." Hermione answered worriedly. He looked at them all to find no one in the room that could have had such a peculiar voice. It was old, gentlemanly and yet so menacing that he felt a frozen cascade rain down his back. _**'If I were you, I'd stick to keeping quiet. That is, unless, you want to suffer.'**_ Harry kept his mouth shut as he felt his fear deepen more and more as the fitting counterpart to Riddle's own whispers threatened him so. _**'I am not trying to kill you, boy. I'm giving you a warning, because in about ten minutes you will undergo a deathly transfiguration. It's only fair that you receive a painless death. You're too young to realize the cruelty this world's had to give.'**_

"Harry! Are you listening?! We were trying to talk to you and you've been tuning us out! What's wrong with you?!" His friend questioned on worriedly, shaking his shoulder a bit fiercely. Harry snapped out of his trance, hardly understanding what was going on, prompting him to ignore her and question on, "What curse did Pettigrew hit me with?!"

It was then that Dumbledore spoke up, "Harry, you've been scourged by a very ancient, extraordinarily dangerous curse. Truthfully, I have not even the slightest clue as to how Peter came to know of it, let alone used the amount of power necessary to conjure it. It has been called the 'Demon's Curse' throughout the centuries it's been used. It's remarkable for being able to be used on one life at a time, not allowing simultaneous instances in which it can be used. The victim would go through a horribly agonizing death after mutating into a deranged form, hardly recognizable from what it once was. We believe that it's the victim's transformation that kills him or her, which is why we will be sedating you heavily and several Professors, including myself, are going to constantly cast the most powerful Healing Charms we can conjure. I know you are afraid now, Harry, but you have endured a lot, and though this will be a very rough day, I am positive that you will get through this alive."

Though his final words attempted to reassure him, Harry could not help but look beyond the room, fearing that everything he'd come to know would end. Swallowing the lump at the back of his throat quite loudly, Madam Pomfrey gave the Headmaster a large glass of a violet, hardly dense substance that Harry faintly recognized as the sleeping draught. Despite his fear, he set into his mind that he had to drink it, knowing it might improve his chances of survival. When the jar was inched closer to him, however, he felt an unknown instinct take over, slapping the glass away as it shattered when it crashed onto the floor. Spewing its contents on the ground, the group turned to Harry in shock, who now felt his control over his body leave him. His previous migraines reached a new peak, making his thoughts go numb again as his body jolted up in an upright position.

As if his consciousness had taken the passenger seat, his body now stood in a savage attacking position. Involuntarily, he dodged any and all spells given by the adults in the room while Hermione fell at the sight. He gave a primordial growl, his arms extended to his sides as his hands wide like claws of their own. In a flash, he ran past them, knocking most down as he made for the exit, his body's energy replenished with the new entity taking over it. He ran at inhuman speeds through the corridors, sending anyone and everyone in his way to the floor as he rammed them over. A part of his mind felt that his body was secreting tons of power, trying in his last bit of consciousness to head to one of the school's empty towers.

It hardly took a minute before he arrived, shutting the door and throwing countless shelves to barricade himself in. He was going to die and he knew it, but he didn't want to harm anyone along the way. Falling on all fours, he began to convulse rapidly, foam spewing out of his mouth as his body jolted around. Bones snapping out and into place again, he felt rivers of blood cascade down his forehead, his upper and lower back, and the tips of his fingers and toes. The only crimson cascades that couldn't be seen were the ones originating in his mouth. That didn't last long however, as he spat all of his mouth's contents, continuously staining the floor with his gore. Hissing and growling in an animalistic manner, his pain came to a stop, as he stood up a bit, walking towards a pile of messy books and falling on top of it. Serving as his place of rest, he slept as soon as he shut his eyes, the intense pain finally gone giving him room to relax.

…

His eyes opened in an instant when he heard some intense thumping on the door, someone on the other side calling his name. Though he heard Hermione's voice perfectly with a very much improved sense of hearing, it was her smell that reached him first. An aroma entirely unique to her own person, Harry blasted for the door, knocking aside with ease the barricades he'd formed earlier. Kicking the door down to find a very shocked and frightened Hermione, he smiled, licking his lips lightly as he did. Before she could move or voice anything, he pounced on top of her, the additional weight on his back helping him pin her to the ground more easily. She froze as his smile inched towards her face, his tongue sticking out and leaving a trail of saliva mixed with blood on her neck.

At his lick, she found herself immobilized, completely stunned by his tongue's trail. He looked back at her face, smiling viciously as he did, inching his mouth towards her own as he opened it with eagerness. About to practically bite her, he began to shiver and cringe. He closed his eyes in frustration from both minds inside the head as each tried to assume control. He opened them again just to get off of her and run back into the tower, jumping out of the high window. Eyes bulging, she ran across the room, hoping that her close friend hadn't fallen to his death, only to find a trail of a thick scratch on the wall. With the help of the cylindrical black, stony edges of his fingers, a form reminiscent to the edges of a dragon's claw, he slowed his descent and landed on one of the castle's roofs, running off in the direction of the forest.

…

Harry groaned as he woke up six hours after his transformation underwent, finding himself inside the boys' bathroom. He groaned, taking one hand near his head only to wince as he spiked it lightly. Looking at his injured hand, he found it to have horrifying claws, the right one with a small hole producing blood. That was without counting the already sticky, crimson coating they both were given from his hands' transmutations. Getting up to find himself half naked upwards, he looked in the mirror and dropped his jaw at the sight before him. Once a small, skinny boy now stood quite taller with the hints of the beginnings of what could be decent musculature on him. What took him by shock entirely where the horns he grew out of his forehead, taking the form of a bull's. Still in a state of shock, he didn't notice a handsome man in his middle ages smiling, standing behind him in the mirror. "**Now there's something I hadn't expected**.** I'm sure we can both benefit from this quite a lot**."

**Author's Notes: IMPORTANT- The old man standing behind Harry is basically a young, blonde Charles Dance with the 'mysterious voice' being his own (because he is awesome). For guidance as to what his face looks like, use this- winteriscomingDOTnet/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/102636847DOTjpg (put the '.' where the 'DOT's are). Well, other than that, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I have had writing it. The implications of the curse will be told in the next chapter. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW. It's what keeps me motivated.**

**The Almighty Afroduck,**

**All Hail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Well holy shit, one day and this story already has more than fifty followers and thirty favorites (though I'd like to beg for you all for MORE REVIES. Please. It's my source of motivation). Thank you for the attention you've been giving, and I'd like to notify two important things. One, I'm going to change the order of the events of some years, which includes the year's main plotline (it's an AU). Two, the harem isn't going to kick in until later on, but it WILL kick in and there will be lemons in due time. I want to build the relations between Harry and his future lovers rather than just jump to him fucking them all (though that would be fun). Well, other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

**Apollyon**

Harry looked in astonishment at the mirror, not finding anything in his mind that he could say to the handsome man, not that he had the throat for it anyways. The man was of golden blond hair that women would kill for, piercing ice-blue eyes coupled with a stern expression on his worn face. His face wasn't maimed in any way, but it gave telltale signs of weariness with small red arteries plaguing his eyes' sclera, heavy bags under his sockets. Still, the man who looked to be entering his late thirties wore a smile with his small, well-kept beard that barely surpassed a centimeter's length.

He stood tall, very tall, at a meter ninety at the very least. His armor was a silver platinum that despite the warrior's appearance still kept a fair amount of a lord-like atmosphere. The coat at his back was gold as his hair, which had been combed back entirely to show his face fully despite the lack of baldness. On his forehead were two large horns, looking far more developed than Harry's own, bending back a bit to face upwards. Coming from the left and right of his forehead just before his mane began, they went straight forwards like Harry's yet they bended in a quarter of a circle, the tips ending up facing the ceiling. He resembled a horned lion, standing so tall, strong and proud. Confident and relaxed in every manner with a shrewd smile displayed on his face, he looked like the polar opposite of Harry in his current state.

"Who… who _are_ you?" The almost fourteen year old boy stuttered, unmoving. The man took two steps forwards, smile still on his face as he said, "**My name is something quite old, quite forgotten**. **Most people know be by the name Apollyon**."

Though his voice was quite fitting for his look, Harry could only guess that the deepness was that it somehow resonated in his mind, like he heard him speak both from the outside and the inside. "What _are_ you?"

"**Curious, aren't you**? **I could ask the same. I shall answer your question, and I expect the courtesy to be returned**. **I am the trapped soul of a wizard that lived long ago, forever to be cursed to torment and kill the unfortunate victim which my curse lands on**. **I am a man of many aspects that the more ignorant would call a demon's, a man who knew how to surpass the supposed 'limits' wizards are restricted by**. **Some have said that what I have done to myself would be nothing short of 'Dark Arts', yet again another statement repeated by the oblivious**. **I have, in many ways, reformed both my body and my soul to become the physical representation of power, to live a longer life of respect, governance even**. **For that matter, I had to consult a… **_**mentor**_**, to achieve my current state**. **A series of misfortunes later, and I've been forced to spend five centuries of life as a curse used to kill others**."

Harry shivered the way he said the word 'mentor', almost as if it meant the exact opposite. He then questioned on, "How is it even possible for a soul to become a curse?"

"**My soul has not become a curse**. **It has been in a prison not of this domain and free of time until I am cast to the world of the living again to be used to bring misfortune for others**. **The scourge that landed me into that damned cell was crafted by the very 'mentor' that had taught me how to bring myself to such powerful standards**. **He, I suspect, truly is a demon, an entity far older than myself, capable of using 'Dark Arts' without much difficulty**. **Hunted down by many in the times I lived in, he used me as a scapegoat, bathing me in power to make it seem as if I was their true target**. **Disguising himself as a mortal like any, he told the leaders of the wizarding world at the time of my presence and the dangers I brought, creating the cell and prompting their most powerful to trap me in it**. **It took a few decades, but someone managed to create an enchantment powerful enough to let my soul free onto anyone towards whom the curse was directed to**. **My body's and soul's forms were too powerful for any of the average wizards to handle, suffering from the transmutations until they were destroyed by my power**. **Wizards of old and wisdom, and younger ones with more power have all fallen to my curse, and yet… you live**. **Now it is time for you to tell me what you are, because I am very curious as to how you have not died like the rest**."

As he finished, he stepped slightly closer to Harry, now being a good five steps away from him, the proximity calculated by the boy as he looked on in the mirror. Finding himself unable to look away from the piercing blue eyes, he answered, "I-I-I don't know why I lived. My name's Harry Potter, and I'm just someone like any other."

"**Don't lie. For starters, I asked **_**what**_** you are, not who you are**. **Usually, my hosts take two or three hours to die when inflicted with myself, and in that time I've mastered how to enter their minds and search their memories**.** It's how I have kept myself somewhat aware of when and where I stand**. **I know they call you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', a rather stupid sounding nickname earned by an infant that somehow warded off that wizard by the name of Voldemort, or Thomas Riddle**. **Now it seems I have landed on you, and you have lived, something that has only occurred once in each century that I am cast**."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know how I survived Voldemort casting the killing curse on me in the first place and I don't know how I survived you being cast upon me." He said, unsure. He kept himself from reeling back as not to bump into the ominous man, and so kept on in place, petrified. "**Well then, I believe it's time to figure that out**."

Before Harry could say or do anything, the world around him went dark and he felt a flow of memories buried in his past, some that he did not even remember, resurface in his mind. Specifically, he unnaturally remembered being a baby, watching his mother get killed and Voldemort die before him at his backfired curse. Then he was back in the bathroom. Now, he looked at Apollyon, who wore a stern expression on his face rather than the relaxed smile he had before. Harry mentioned lightly, "Now that you've seen… _that_, wouldn't you say that Voldemort had been the better candidate?"

He looked at him with a scrutinizing glare, analyzing the innermost depths of his mind and soul. Well, Harry assumed both given his soul-like attachment to him. He then spoke, "**That pitiful idiot**? **No, where my soul's destroyed a normal man's body within the second or third hour, I doubt that Voldemort would have lasted ten minutes**. **His soul, something entirely required to sustain me, is fragmented**. **Hasn't anyone ever told you that**?"

"His soul is _what_?"

"**Fragmented**. **Through a terribly stupid 'Dark Art', you can create a Horcrux, which is breaking your soul and lodging it into an inanimate object**. **This can quite possibly render a form of immortality, that is, if the Horcrux isn't found and destroyed with a powerful enough spell or a magically powerful item**. **Many have suspected that that's how he's supposedly survived you murdering him, and some like Dumbledore theorize that he made several**. **My essence would have pulverized him practically immediately in comparison to others**."

"Really? Wait, how do you know _Dumbledore_?!"

"**I don't**. **My curse has, however, landed upon members of his 'Order of the Phoenix'**. **In case you don't know, that was the primary group against Voldemort before his fall, which will probably resurface when he returns**. **A man named Edgar Bones happened to be in your Headmaster's innermost circle, and they had discussed the plans about once Voldemort was vanquished, they would set out to find the lost pieces of his soul and destroy them all**. **Has he not told you**?"

"I… no, he hasn't. He tends to tell me everything's okay and hide the truth." Harry murmured, pensive at the thought. Apollyon raised his brow and then spoke, "**Well now you know**. **If they aren't destroyed yet, then chances are the responsibility to find them will befall on you, sooner or later**. **And also, I've figured out perhaps the most important reason that you survived your branding transmutations**. **Originally, in your first memories, your father with his proud behavior went on to boast about how you had his eyes**. **Then Voldemort came and killed them both. Your mother, in her dying breath cast a powerful ward on you, so powerful that his killing curse bounced back at him**. **The power behind his curse and the power behind her ward clashed against one another at grand levels, your soul getting caught in the middle**. **You see, the green in your eyes isn't because you inherited it from your mother, it's the second mark that Voldemort's killing curse left on you**. **Since then, your soul has been powerful and, more importantly, **_**malleable**_**, capable to adapt to almost anything and everything**. **That was what made you the perfect host for me, given how you adapted well enough to survive the power my own boasts**."

Harry looked at his eyes through the reflection in shock. All his life, he'd heard how he had his mother's eyes from those around him, all of them ranging between different friends of his parents. To think it was all a lie… and yet, he felt somewhat ashamed of the satisfaction it gave him to think that he'd survived so much and had grown more powerful because of it. He shook the thoughts away for another time, looking back in the mirror to meet a gaze with the hints of a scowl. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and a small amount of fear. "What's wrong?"

"**Where do I begin**? **Perhaps it is because I have landed on a moron**. **That much I've learned from the memories I've seen of you, which aren't very many**."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Harry asked a bit indignantly. Apollyon's scowled deepened slightly, continuing, "**You have survived what would be a death toll for anyone else, you have a good amount of wealth inherited from your parents, your soul and therefor magic is strong, and yet all you display in your school and your life is nothing but mediocrity**. **You were given an adulterated amount of power at a very young age and were given the chance to exploit it to its best at this school and yet you laze about rather than spending your time mastering your skills**. **Hell, you even chose to take Divination classes to make your class easier when you had the chance to study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. If I am going to help you in your quest against this 'Dark Lord', then there are a large amount of aspects of yourself that you **_**will**_** change**. **Do otherwise, and I might loosen up on the restraints of the tolls my curse should have given you**."

Harry was dumbfounded by the powerful man, feeling like he was verbally slapped across the face and given a wakeup call. What put him on edge was the last thing he mentioned. "What tolls? This curse comes with tolls?"

"**Of course it does**. **Nothing in this life is free except for death itself**. **And they are not very forgiving**. **Would you like me to tell you about them**?" He questioned, a small eerie smile reforming on his face. Harry attempted to swallow the fear-induced lump in his throat and nodded.

"**Very well**. **When my mentor helped create my transformations, he also cast a few requirements my mind and body would crave, whether I wanted to or not**. **See, once a month, I'd be forced to fuck a woman and kill another person**. **These two deeds could happen on the same day with the same person, but either ways, a deadline was due by the end of each month**. **There were some months worse than others, but it always ended in that. Both deeds you have to do yourself and you have to do willingly**. **Otherwise, at the end of the rounded four and a half weeks, your transmutations will increase and foment exponentially and you will go in a killing and raping rampage**. **So far, I've been holding back the one responsible for fucking, so you will have to find a way to deal with the other**. **Thankfully, in your initial spree, you have taken care of this June's deadline**."

Paled in shock, Harry could only reel his head back as Apollyon forced him to remember the events of the early morning. He remembered running in his rage, hopping from building to building with his increased strength and heightened senses. He also remembered running into the forest, accidentally bumping into the centaur he knew to be Bane. Shocked at finding him in his territory and disgracing the forest, he attempted to kill the deranged human with his bow and arrow. It didn't work, and after snapping his neck, Harry proceeded to claw into his chest and gouge out his heart. Blinking again and finding himself in the bathroom, he got closer to the sink with additional weight on the whole of his back and let out a stream of bile. Spewing his stomach's contents he looked at Apollyon with what he thought, for once, was a look of reassurance.

"**This curse is a warrant for hell**.** The one thing you **_**should**_** be happy about is the obscenely large amount of enemies who deserve a fate much worse than death**.** What you did this morning was in self-defense and now you'll live another day without having to become a fully established murderer**.** Who and where you will fuck, you will have to figure out by the end of this year, but I suggest you start searching now**. **It is better to do it willingly, even if it's just with a friend if it means your survival**."

Harry gripped onto the sink, holding himself as he stuttered out, "Is there any other punishment I should be aware of?"

"**None**. **However, the two that I have named will worsen as you age on, but thankfully that is a matter that can wait for now**. **I will explain this in detail to you in due time. For now, you can dwell on the better parts of the curse afflicted upon you**."

"Frankly, claw-hands, horns, a better amount of strength and height aren't going to make me feel any better. I don't care if there's also improved magic. Nothing's worth what this curse inflicts." Harry winced, vividly remembering the centaur's savage death. Apollyon chuckled, "**There is **_**far**_** more than that that comes included with this curse**. **And besides, you have yet to understand just how much more improved your magic will be with the two of us living inside your body**. **I also happen to hold a profound amount of knowledge you will not find anywhere else, such as types of spells you can cast as well as martial arts we will practice over this summer to come**. **If you're still not convinced, turn around and look at the mirror**."

Harry looked as Apollyon wore a small smile again, and he followed his command. As he turned, he looked at the emptiness of the bathroom in shock that the only evidence of the man that he could see was only through the magical mirror's reflection. Still, he did as he was told, dragging the weight of his back in a semicircle and looking at the mirror once more. His eyes widened in shock again as his jaw dropped, finding two large, pitch-black bat wings like his claws folded on his back. At the end of his back, he saw his tailbone had grown immensely, reaching a meter and a half with its end looking like a spear. White bones similar to his spine slightly protruding out of his limb's end, the spear was covered by his wings' and claws' same, hardened, black material, and it was about ten centimeters long. With his jaw dropped, he finally looked to find that his canines had grown a bit taller, perhaps a centimeter, and were far sharper. Only now was Harry beginning to understand the entirely different direction his life and destiny would take.

**Author's Notes: Well, now poor Harry's officially a certified killer. This story is rated M for a reason, and some chapters may be very dark due to some of the darker themed subjects they will touch. Still, I hope you like Harry's changes and his new companion (basically a young Tywin Lannister), and stay tuned into how his adventures and misfortunes will carry on! Also, like I said above, PLEASE REVIEW. I'm desperate and needy.**

**The Almighty Afroduck,**

**All Hail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Holy shit, I'm on a writing spree! I bring forth the next chapter with 95 followers and 61 favorites! Thank you! All I ask for you is to PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's getting annoying, but it's all I'm asking. Enjoy the longest chapter yet!**

**The Order of the Phoenix**

_Harry looked on at the road ahead, several cars speeding through them as a rather obese man waited for the light to turn green to get to the other side of the road. The young boy swallowed, it had taken time to plan this, and he had been at it since he returned 'home' for summer. Home, of course, being a very relative term. Looking at the fat man's back unnoticed by anyone, he couldn't help but flinch, not wanting to take a part of what he had to do. Vernon Dursley had been cruel to him all his life, hardly feeding him, giving him weekly beatings and always making sure his own son got the spotlight long before him. He wanted to drag him to prison himself, sure, but he didn't want to go as far as to do such a horrible deed._

_The invisibility cloak hiding him from the prying eyes of the world, he took a few silent steps forwards. He was right behind him, feeling the coldest of sweats running down his back. A bus was coming their way. He took a deep breath and pushed the man, who to the world had presumably stumbled, before a bus that had no time to stop. Harry cringed at what he had done, feeling himself dirty despite not having so much as a speck of blood on him. He had murdered a man willingly, cruel or not, and the worst part was an animalistic being inside of him feeling relieved at the act._

…

"_OUT! OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU GODDAMN ANTICHRIST! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE WITH THAT FILTHY BLACK MAGIC OF YOURS AND GO!"_

"_I swear I didn't do it! I was here this whole time! The morning bus-"_

"_GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK OR I SWEAR ON MY HUSBAND THAT I WILL HAVE THE POLICE LOCK YOU UP IN PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" _

_And that's how it came to be, that on July 21__st__, Harry Potter left Privet Drive forever with the death of his uncle._

…

_Harry wept on a bench at the start of midnight, a trunk to his right and Hedwig to his left. He had never felt love for the 'family' that had been 'taking care of him' for near fourteen years of his life, but he never felt so disgusted at what he did. It hadn't been a while after he had vomited once again. As cruel as he felt, he felt a large difference between killing a centaur in self-defense, who he didn't feel too empathetic although the being was sentient, and knowingly killing a man._

_A ghostly figure sat beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. His face was rid of all emotions, though his eyes were the exception as he showed a rare amount of empathy. Through the time he had stayed, he'd helped him learn the basics of the martial arts he now knew. He was in no way a great fighter, but now he knew how and where to hit someone else to at least do some damage before falling. There had also been the subject that he had gotten a part timed waiter job earning a decent sum of pounds. Motivated by Apollyon, he earned the cash to buy his own food and actually get a good meal each day. His transmutations had fixed the effects of the malnutrition he'd had for the better part of his life, but he would need a good diet to keep himself in good shape and improve it. Besides that, he'd also bought a computer and other items required for a good internet connection. It was there that Apollyon took temporary control of his body, keeping himself up to date on the world's history from six in the evening all the way to nine in the morning the next day. For once, all Harry did that next day was sleep._

_Other than martial arts, Apollyon had begun to teach him the basics of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Other than that, he'd also forced him to wake early in the morning daily to jog for an hour and a half, as well as attempt to lift large objects in more desolate areas. All in all, he had little to no room for himself during the first three weeks of his summer. And fairly enough, his efforts had paid well. Though no muscles could be truly formed in such short time, no matter the intensity, he'd gained a healthy body weight without gaining fat. He may just have grown an inch in that time, too. Going from 4'11" to 5'0.5" had been a pretty drastic change for three weeks' time, and Apollyon assured him that that was his transmutation enhancing his own teenager's initial growth spurt._

_Through his dedication and ability to manage a part timed job, personal fighting and magical classes as well as exercising daily, Apollyon had grown a bit of respect for him. Still, he treated him relentlessly harshly, making sure the boy wouldn't let his guard down under any circumstances. Though at the dead of the night, on a lonely street, he helped the boy by offering a few words of condolence in his ghostly state. An ability he gained after the victim of the 'Demon's Curse' survived the changes of his body and soul, he was now able to generate a spectral form within close proximity of him. That, other than his own memories, was how he taught Harry martial arts, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Several owls other than Hedwig hooted in the silence of the night, bringing the two to keep quiet and hear them as the moon progressed its course._

…

Harry opened his eyes, looking clearly from a bed he barely just knew of. At 12 Grimmauld Place he had stayed since his aunt had 'gone mad' about how she was accusing him of murder. It had been the night before they'd rescued him the one he dreamt of, having to take care of himself until for the rest of the day until Dumbledore found out. Thankfully, he took him quickly to his godfather's home and told him to stay there until something otherwise happened. Though he'd only greeted them with half-assed hugs, a part of him was happy that Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny and her older twins, were all there. Amongst his most eager, if it could be called eager, sign of affection he showed to Remus and Sirius like the uncles he never had. There were also several adults there, several that he didn't recognize, whom he ignored, choosing to greet them later. Arriving early in the evening he went off to sleep in the same clothes he'd kept on all day. As a consequence, he was now fully awake in the early hours of the dawn.

Not having to maneuver his hand about to find his glasses on the desk nearby, he quietly sat up, as to not wake up the snoring redhead. Again, his transmutation's benefits had rendered the lousy spectacles useless, giving him an infinitely better sight than before. Now he got off the small bed to go to his trunk, open it and grab a combo of new clothes he'd put on that day. Working the time he could as a waiter had really paid off. Though with him spending his money mainly on food and all the equipment that powered and made useful his computer, he only managed to afford nine sets. Still, anything beat having to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Taking the folded clothes under his arm, he set off to find the place's bathroom, finding it after accidentally opening several doors to other bedrooms. Stripping himself of his current garments he had on, which he made a mental note to wash later on, he stepped into the shower, greeting the coldness of it with shivers.

Like the one in his uncle's house, this one took time for the heater to kick in, but rather than waiting outside for it to heat up, he stepped under the iciness of the rain. Wanting to get himself as clean as he could, he scrubbed his skin roughly with the soap, leaving pinkish marks in his usually pale skin. After using a shampoo that wasn't his, he stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, the water actually warm now. Contemplating his nightmare, not nearly as vivid and as crude as the one he had the previous night, he sighed and closed his eyes.

He stepped out of the shower putting on the clothes and finally looking in the small mirror. Apollyon wasn't there, giving the teen some privacy to himself as he'd grown accustomed to. Harry looked at his forehead, faint, twin moles taking his horns' places. The effects of a powerful potion, Vultus Cotidianus, given by the Headmaster to hide his appearance, he had to take the repulsive substance every Sunday morning. He only had to drink it once a week, thankfully, for his true form to be hidden from the world. Still, having two perfectly circular spots on both sides of his head each with an exact two centimeters in radius was nothing short of odd. Remembering the day it was, he ventured back into his and Ron's room soundlessly, grabbing said potion and leaving the room once more. He drained in in quick jugs, heading downstairs and throwing the glass in the trash.

Heading through the house, fortunately finding the kitchen, he found Sirius thoughtful with a mug of coffee in his hand. At the slight sound of his arrival, he looked at his godson and smiled. Having gained a bit more weight and looking a bit livelier, Sirius did not look nearly as gaunt as Harry had first found him. Standing up from the table, he walked up to his unofficial nephew by bond and gave him a strong hug. While Harry had returned it, Sirius noticed he still lacked the energy like the evening before. "Harry, what's the matter? You look like you've had better days."

"There're only two days that I can think of that were worse." He murmured. Sirius frowned at this and motioned for him to sit down. With a comforting look, he told him that he knew about the curse and about the incident with the centaur. From his words, Harry noted, that all anyone knew about the curse was the physical effects. There was no mention about Apollyon and the curse's monthly requirements.

'_**Whether you tell him or not is not my choice. If you can truly entrust him with your secret, then it is up to you to tell him the implications of our curse and face the consequences that may bring.'**_ Mentally nodding at his new mentor, he took a deep sigh before looking at Sirius once more. He then told him everything, from Apollyon, whose name he chose to leave out, to what had happened two nights previous. Sirius had looked on, wide-eyed in shock as he placed his face in his hands. Harry looked at the man too, saying, "Sirius, I've killed a man. I am no better than Voldemort."

"_Never say that again_. Harry, you have been hit with perhaps the worse curse you could have ever been hit with through the greatest misfortune that you've ever had and that's that. That prick of a man _Dursley_ had it coming, whether it was you who should have killed him or not. Everything that's happening to you right now is not in your control, and it's these circumstances that are driving you to do these… _things_. But you regretted it, you mourned, _Hell_, you _wept_. You are a young man with courage, love and integrity, the very proof of that being the fact that you wouldn't have even touched that bastard if you were under normal conditions where others would have made him _suffer_ as much as they could have. _I_ would have done that. You're a good man, Harry, and an infinitely better one than the world thinks you are. _Never_ forget that, because of James and Lily were here on this very table, they would have backed up every single word that I've told you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and hugged Sirius again, this time with more energy behind the motion. It had never occurred to him just how much he'd missed out on with the lack of a parental figure. Talking for a bit whilst Apollyon gave a slight sign of approval in his mind, Harry left the house without his godfather knowing for his early jog. He was back in the hour and a half he had taken, sweat plastering his shirt to his body. He'd also found a small tree log in the middle of an empty street, using his strength to remove it and place it on the sidewalk for someone to see and call for a pick up. Entering Grimmauld Place again, he spent the day talking to a now awoken Ron and Hermione as well as the former's three siblings. Also greeting with warmth Molly and Arthur, he acquainted himself with several aurors, some of which Apollyon confirmed were in the previous Order of the Phoenix.

Intimidated by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, intrigued and lightened up by Nymphadora 'Tonks', impressed by 'Kingsley Shacklebolt', revolted by Severus 'Snape' and impressed by Sirius, Remus and Arthur, he met the whole crew. Before he could stay in the living room any longer, Molly ushered him out, not without smothering him in maternal, love of course. Understanding that the Order of the Phoenix truly was reinstated and rather pissed off about how the supposed 'Chosen One' didn't even get to listen in, he lightly stomped his way upstairs. Hermione looked at him slightly pitifully from the top, saying, "I know this is unfair Harry. We don't get to be a part of it either and you should be there more than anyone else."

"I know, Hermione, but I'm fine. Thanks for the thought, though." After his attack and near rape against her, he had found her and apologized deeply for what he did. Hiding his true form, of course. Hermione had been instant to forgive him, or better said, had never condemned him in the first place, understanding what he'd gone through. Harry then knew just how much his friend appreciated him, and had never been more grateful for having such a wonderful friend.

"Blimey, Harry! What are those spots you've got on your head?" Questioned Ron with a curious glance. Fred and George, both with their trademark mischievous grins spoke, "Big bad Harry Potter gets two new marks!"

"Must be two more dark wizards he defeated!"

"Or maybe they're where his horns should be!"

"Big, bad Potter will look on for his next victim in his days to come!"

"Slayers beware, for Harry spares no one from his onslaught!"

"Our late Moldy Voldy should be a testament to that…" The other three above just rolled their eyes at the twins' jokes, Harry looking away as he slightly paled at their unintended accurate remarks. Reaching the top of the stairs, he ignored the pit of his stomach and asked, "So, any chance that any of you have found a way to find out what they talk about?"

The twins grinned again, interrupting Ginny when she was about to start. "But of course! Where would we be without our cunningness?"

"Shame on you, Harry Potter. Questioning our finest skillsets…!"

"Yet your sins aren't the day's topic, for right now, we will present to the slayer of evil our brand new 'Extendable-Ears'!"

"Feel free to make any propaganda that you like, we could use the endorsements…"

"Besides, who wouldn't want a way to listen in on any secret conversation when given the chance?"

"All you need is to hold up one Ear near you and any other mischievous one willing to listen too while you let the other ear, connected by a cord to the original, to listen to where the talk is coming from!"

"And, it's door proof! We're still working on how to listen past walls…"

"But in the meantime, we can tune in on tonight's next reunion!" Chuckling at the two's eccentricity, they watched as Fred dropped an ear to the bottom floor, it facing the closed door. The other rubber hear was held by them, leaning to hear all the subjects that the group of prestigious aurors would talk about.

…

"Come on! Won't anyone in this damn room back me up on bringing Harry in?! He's the one in charge of defeating Voldemort and no one's lifting a damn finger to actually tell him _how_ to do it!" Sirius berated as he slammed his right palm unto the table. Molly equaled his tone, "Sirius, he's not _James_, and he's not an adult yet! He's not even fifteen! He'll barely just be turning fourteen within little more than a week! Right now, the last thing he needs to concern himself his how to kill that… that _monster_. He should pass time like any teenager would and enjoy a normal life while he still can!"

"Dammit all, he isn't _normal_, Molly! He wasn't _born_ normal, he hasn't _lived_ normal and he sure as hell won't _die_ normal! He's different from us, _better_ than us, and now's the time to start training him, telling him what he'll be up against! What would happen if tomorrow _Voldemort_ returns and-"

"She's right, Sirius. As much as I may not like to admit it, he's a boy. A very gifted boy, a very _talented_ boy, but he's still just a boy. What happened towards the end of this school year proves that, but he doesn't know what it means to sacrifice yet. I doubt he hardly knows of warfare. He has suffered a lot, Sirius, he doesn't need to suffer more." Dumbledore cut in, interrupting Sirius's rambling. The latter leaned back in his chair, tired from the verbal battle and muttered, "Even you, Dumbledore? Please just hear me out and-"

"**If I may interrupt**?" All looked towards the dining room's second door, on which stood a tall, pale, blond man with elegant armor. Horns were formed at bellow his mane of gold at the right and left sides of his head, each being fifteen centimeters long and ending looking upwards. His appearance was that of a middle ground between a normal, live person and a ghost, though his aura felt more like the latter's. A tail, armored like the rest of his body, laid serenely a small distance away from his own boots. His back looked to be very much packed, either it being thicker, or his gold coat hiding something under there as well. His expression though, was what scared all of them the most. A perfect mix between Dumbledore's usually serene expression coupled with his small smile along with Moody's intimidating glare. This man made them all feel wary, the only one having a clue as to who he was being the owner of the house. Tonks shouted, "How did you get in here?! Who told you the secret to the Fidelius Charm?!"

"**The same man who told it to Potter**.** If you truly must know, then no, Alastor Moody has not betrayed you**. **All of you pretend to know of the curse the boy was inflicted with, and yet you know nothing of me**." He said, keeping his ominous smile in place. Molly stuttered, "Who are you?"

"**I am an old soul known by the name of Apollyon**.** I am a powerful, cursed spirit forced to land on whoever my conjurer attacked**.** Tricked by my **_**mentor**_** and told to the wizarding community of centuries past that I was the demon they were looking for, he forged a cell outside of this world in which the heads of the wizards then cast me into**. **Someone powerful enough found a way to conjure me through a curse, and thus my essence has pulverized almost all who have been cursed by me**. **One of the rare exceptions being, of course, the Potter you know**." Everyone looked at him in shock, hardly able to process what he was saying until Molly accused angrily, "So you were what transformed him into that demon thing?!"

"**Yes, and if you speak out of line again, you shall not leave this place with your tongue still in place**." At the threat many placed their hands near the holsters of their wands, prepared for any attacks the spirit might give. Apollyon merely ignored them, "**What I did to him was not by choice, only by that who cast me upon him**. **If I remember correctly, then 'Wormtail' was his alias**."

Many cringed at the man's nickname, all sporting fuelled hatred for the man for his betrayal and cowardice. Once again, Apollyon ignored them and continued, "**Everything that I've done to him is because the curse forces me to share my factions with him, be it from my form or my soul**. **His magic and body are riper than ever and ready to be trained**. **From everything I have heard in here, he **_**is**_** a child, something I can personally confirm for you, meaning that now's the time for him to participate in this meetings, even if it's only to listen**.** After all, he's lost the place where his mother's ward is strongest entirely, as he will never be let back in there**."

The first to snap back into conversation mode was Dumbledore, who then spoke, "Petunia is grief stricken by the death of her husband. The accidental car crash with her initial hatred for Harry has led her to believe-"

"**Potter **_**has**_** killed him. I instructed him on how, when and where to do it and guided him every step of the way**. **He pushed Vernon Dursley in front of a rapid passing 'bus', as I planned, unregistered since he used no magic and unseen with the use of his 'Invisibility Cloak'**." Apollyon cut in. Everyone's jaws dropped, somehow knowing that what the entity told them was true. Her face red in rage Molly took her wand out and aimed at him threateningly, "You damn MONSTER! How DARE you corrupt that poor-"

With a powerful motion of his arm whole, her wand, the others' that were holstered, and everything else on the dining table was sent flying back. The floor at the other end of the room was littered with countless different wooden sticks and broken plates, leaving everyone paralyzed at the immense power that the half-ghost possessed. "**Yes, I corrupted the boy**. **That is something that hardly matters when compared to the fact that I have **_**saved **_**him**. **This curse has a warrant each month, and that is to kill a person and fuck another within the thirty days that pass**. **Whether those two are the same or not, does not matter, but the deadline is always due**. **I have even focused a good majority of the power so that he does not have to complete the second requirement **_**yet**_. **The fact that he killed his uncle willingly, a man capable of beating a child with glee, something comparable to a small degree of sadism, saved him from the far worse fate that would have occurred if he hadn't done that**.

"**Take Lupin there for example**. **He is a werewolf, and he needs to transform on the night of the full moon whether he wants to or not, as his curse dictates**. **Harry gets to choose the date of his deeds, however, and he must do them willingly**. **If he had failed to do this, as most of you would have had him, his form would have enhanced to a monstrously powerful state, and the killing and raping spree he would have gone out to do would have marked him worse than any other Death Eater alive**. **And seeing as to how no one but Voldemort would be able to kill him, you'd have to rely on the very man you fight against to kill a danger far worse than himself**." At his words, what little was left in the hands of most was dropped. Even Moody's eyes seemed to pop out more. What kept everything in such an eerie atmosphere was how Apollyon still smiled, standing taller and more powerful than the rest. "**The way you would all have it would be to have him be trained at an older age so he may enjoy his youth**. **Do this and he will remain forever young, as I doubt he'll live past his fifteenth year**."

Now everyone stayed silent at his words, none being able to think of what to say. Sirius got up from his place cautiously, holding his hands up so that the spirit would see that he was unarmed. "So you agree then? That Harry should become a part of this?"

"**It's not that he should, it's that he needs to**. **He is to leave the potions that hide his appearance, for nothing will forever hide his form**.** It is best for the world to grow accustomed to him so that he may also exploit the various uses of his enhanced body and magic**. **And if I were to make a suggestion, I'd request a series of Death Eaters from Azkaban so that he will not have to take anyone innocent this month nor anytime during his next school year**. **I know that many of you are questioning just how this is honorable and in any way right to do**. **Let me answer you with this: stand on the ashes of a million and ask the ghosts if honor matters**. **The silence will be your answer**."

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed Apollyon's big entrance! Also he is actually is a ghost, but his essence is so powerful, he gets to be in a physical state if he wants to. Harry claims his first kill, and he makes an early entrance to Grimmauld Place, to spend his time there until he returns to Hogwarts. Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have had writing, and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**The Almighty Afroduck,**

**All Hail**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Well holeee shit, 3 chapters in and nearly 200 followers. First thing's first, thank you all for your support. Secondly, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update, it took me a while to imagine this chapter in my head and then write it down (besides updating my other stories). Now then, please enjoy the newest chapter and please review.**

**Unwanted Revelations**

The group had been tuning in on the conversation, never taking their heads from the Extendable Ear with them as Hermione's hybrid cat got closer to the one in the bottom and beginning to scratch it.

"_Crookshanks, no_!" Hermione whispered. Through the ear, they heard mayhem happen on the others side, as if things had been thrown across the hall. The half-Kneazle paid no mind to his master, now biting the ear and pulling with all his might. "_**Yes, I corrupted the boy**__. __**That is something that hardy matters when compared to the fact that I **_**saved**_** him**__. __**This curse has a warrant each month, and that is to kill a person and**_-"

Whatever else he may have had to say was cut off as Crookshanks finished ripping off the second half of the Weasley twin's creation. Though at any other occasion, the lot would have been angry at the cat and at what he did, they were just too shocked to respond to anything. Ron then began, "Harry, what did that 'Apollyon' mea-"

When he turned, he stopped midsentence to find that the group had been down to five, the one in question was no longer in sight. Looking further down the hall, they saw the door at the end opened. Giving a nervous glance at each other, they jogged to the room to find the window opened and no signs of their friend in sight. Rushing to the window, Hermione stuck her head out to find a figure running down the road, away from the place without any of them knowing. She bit her bottom lip, trying to understand the cruel predicament her friend was in with the bits and pieces of information she heard from the conversation.

…

Harry's sprint came to an end the moment he passed all of the Grimmauld Place buildings. He gasped for air for a bit as he sat down on a bench nearby, putting his face in his hands as he stressfully panted for air. He had left little after Apollyon walked into the meeting, but knew exactly what he told to the Order by instinct. Probably it was their soul-like attachment that let him know. The road empty and with no signs of life other than him, he heard something that sounded distinctly like the noise made by someone arriving somewhere through apparition. As his eyes directed his sight to the right, his gaze landed upon Apollyon's ghostly figure. "**Care to explain what you are doing here**?"

"Mind if I ask why the hell you told _everyone_ what I am?!" He shot back quite loudly, no longer caring that he might be seen.

"**The decision to tell your godfather beforehand was yours, the decision to tell the rest was mine**. **You, along with Voldemort, will be the epicenters of this war to come. Whether you like it or not, you are going to need to be made aware of your enemies' tactics and strengths in order to prepare yourself against said foes**. **You will gain nothing by laying on your bed all day when you can start sitting in on the Order's meetings**. **Besides, I'll be damned if I keep silent throughout my stay with you as if I'm only a mythical entity conjured when it fits you best**. **I have taken part in war, and I have centuries worth of knowledge that will contribute to whatever the Order may have**."

"Yeah, well, everything you said to induct me into the order was listened by Ron, Hermione and the others! How the hell am I supposed to explain what I've done to them, what I am and what I'll have to do from now on?! I mean, how the hell are Ginny and Hermione supposed to look at me after knowing that I'm supposed to… that I have to-"

"**They don't know**. **I was more than well aware that you were listening in on the conversation**. **Need I remind you that we're attached**?** Either ways, I knew to conjure an alluring smell that would attract your friend's cat enough for it to rip the ear off**. **They know of your murder requirement, they do not know of the other, or anything more that I've had to say after that**. **One way or another, they were going to find out, and better now when it can be explained than later when they find you coated in blood over the corpse of someone else**. **Now tell me how it's better for you to get caught in your true form doing your requirements in the middle of your school year**."

"It's not! But Christ, couldn't you at least tell me to at least ease them into it?! I'm having a hard enough time accepting it as it is!"

"**What**?** To keep them from being shocked**? **Whether you or I told them that, the result would be the same**. **Perhaps hearing it from me would keep them in shock for a few more days than it would from you, but the ultimate outcome would hardly be different**."

"Fine, but why did you tell the Order everything?! You could have just said you were a spirit attached to me through the curse without mentioning the requirements!"

"**What would you prefer**? **Kill a criminal such as a Death Eater, a title generally synonymous to a murderer and a rapist, or a student from your school, possibly a friend of yours**? **Another centaur is not an option**. **The fact that they haven't begged for your head so far is nothing short of a miracle**. **Your luck must have saved you by killing one of the undesirables in your school's centaur society, but even then, it's hardly stopped you from straining the already faulty relations the regional humans and centaurs have**. **I doubt you'll ever be placing so much as a foot on the Forbidden Forest without their explicit permission**."

"Alright, I get it! They'll find me a criminal to kill from now on, but what about the second requirement?! You and I both know they won't be looking for whores for me to sleep with! So why tell them about that?!"

"**That… is a reason you have yet to understand, but a very important one nonetheless**. **Believe me when I say that I know what I am doing**. **I am sorry for the amount of stress and responsibility that is being placed down on your shoulders, but trust me when I say that I'm doing this because it's the best decision that can be made**. **You've had a rough life, Harry, and it will get rougher, no matter how much others may want to sugarcoat the truth**. **They want to shield you themselves, a noble attempt to keep you safe, but it will not last forever**. **The best way for you to be protected is for you to learn to protect yourself and those around you**. **To do that, both you and those whom you trust must know what you are**. **The good thing is that they already know who you are, and most already trust you**."

Harry sighed at his mentor's words, placing his right hand on his forehead and mulling things over. He nodded a bit and murmured, "You're right, Apollyon. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I had no place or right to do that."

"**You're under more stress than most people in the entire Wizarding World are, Harry, it's only natural that this is how you feel**. **You don't need to be sorry with me as long as you gain something from this**. **Knowing how to be levelheaded is a trait that will benefit you in many aspects, and learning how to endure conditions like yours and the consequences they bring will foment it**. **Right now, the best you can do is walk back there with a straight face**."

Harry nodded a bit as he got up, but not before he was called, "**Harry**."

He turned and watched the man with a raised brow, an expression on his face that expected something from him. Harry groaned, "Really? These are new clothes."

His remark did nothing to change the demighost's expression, ending in Harry grumbling, "Alright. Do it."

Apollyon stood up, walking towards the boy as a rune formed on his gloved palm. Pressing his right hand against the wizard's chest, he imprinted the rune into him, causing steam to produce from several parts on his body. In the course of a few seconds, his horns were back, along with all the other limbs that now formed a part of his true body. He looked at the ground, finding his shirt to have been torn off and his pants on the floor from his wings' and tail's intrusion. He looked at Apollyon and pleaded, "Would you kindly?"

A snap of the elder's fingers and his pants were back on. "And the shirt?"

"**You'll need new, modified clothes for your wings**. **I could recreate your shirt once more, but one movement from your wings and it'll rip again**. **I'm sure your Headmaster can help you with that**."

"Fine. I get the feeling you aren't going to waste your time modifying them yourself, right?"

"**In my time, the only thing I needed to modify was armor, and steel is easier to forge and ferment with magic than regular silks, leathers and clothes are**. **The leathers I wore then could survive my wings' and tail's presences**. **It is not that I can't do it, it's that I don't care enough for it to spend the time I've gained since leaving my prison learning how to do it**."

"I thought as much." He knew better than to argue with him. He walked the way back until he found himself before the door, surprised that there were none outside in a search party for him. He thought out loud, '_Did you tell them you'd get me_?'

'_**You're learning fast**_.'

'_Thanks_.'

He hesitated for a few moments, knowing _exactly_ how he looked before grabbing the doorknob. Biting his tongue lightly, he opened the door in a swift move. Finding no one in the entering hall, he felt a brief wave of relief hit him as he closed the door behind him. Then his relief became short-lived. He heard someone briskly walking in his direction, "-is it him? I heard someone at the door-"

Molly Weasley stopped at the door, jaw dropping at the sight before her. A flurry of footsteps followed her, some he noticed took the pace of a run and soon stopped behind the Weasley mother. Hermione was the first to make it, her shock somewhat undermined by the experience with him before their third year ended. Ginny came next, her jaw dropping as she took two steps back in her astonishment at her crush's new looks. He caught a glint in her eye that Harry couldn't really identify, though he was sure it wasn't horror.

The three male Weasleys varied a bit in looks. The twins were in shock, but their jaws weren't dropped all the way, barely just mouthing '_wicked_'. Ron had both eyebrows raised, his mouth barely opened, murmuring '_blimey_' at his best mate's change. Then came the others. Though several couldn't see with so many people crowded in the scarcely wide hall, he saw Dumbledore's look being the most composed despite his eyes widening a bit. Sirius and Lupin shared the same expression, eyebrows raised and eyes directed at him with a fair amount of pity lurking in them. Being a falsely condemned criminal and a werewolf respectively gave them a feel of what it felt like to be the outcast, understanding what he was going through better than most.

All looked at Harry, once a small, scrawny boy who'd boasted more of innocence than most of his age, now the physical representation of the devil himself. Truthfully, Harry felt tired again, and simply grunted as he stretched his tail and wings, "Well, if anyone has anything to say, say it now."

Silence plagued the room as everyone analyzed Harry quietly.

"Yeah, I've got something to say! You're gonna give Malfoy the scare of the bloody _year_ looking like that!" Ron chuckled, immediately hushed by his mother for the language. Harry looked at him in shock, having expecting his and everyone else's reactions to be far worse than they actually were.

…

Harry sat with his back against the wall, the other five around him attempting to pry information out of him. After the awkward silence downstairs that was thankfully interrupted by Ron, Dumbledore told the group of teens to head upstairs. According to him, an arrangement was going to be made downstairs by the Order about his new conditions. Now, all the others did was ask him on mostly about what it felt like to have new limbs.

"What does having horns feel like?" Ron inquired.

"I can't really feel them. They're just there. They're basically extensions of my skull. Not really as heavy as I imagined they'd be."

"What about your tail? Does it have a life of its own?" Ginny giggled, watching the slithery limb twist and bend similarly like a cat's. The spear-like end was facing upwards, eventually going around his waist and laying calmly on his lap.

"I'd like to say no, but sometimes I'm not sure. I don't even know how it works. The good thing is it can bend any way without having my bones bent or broken, so it hasn't been that much of a nuisance."

"Have you tried out for Satan's profession yet?" Fred joked.

"Or at the very least created a cult named after you?" George continued.

Harry gave the two an annoyed look, the twins responding by raising their brows expectantly. He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he failed to stay serious when around the pair. He had to admit, they would be very charismatic businessmen once they graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione, the only one who'd actually stayed silent since his arrival queried silently, "Harry… what happened to your uncle?"

Those in the rooms who'd had their grins in place immediately faltered when remembering the ghost's words. Harry felt every nerve of his body chill at the memories of the night of the man's death. He, for a second, presumed that they hadn't really heard of the death warrant with just how much they'd asked him on without any wariness, but it had not been lost to Hermione. He remembered Apollyon's words, and sighed. There was no use in postponing it. "What you heard from the Extendable Ears… wasn't a lie. _Christ_, I wish it was. It honestly hadn't been my plan to do it, but according to Apollyon, it was either him or quite possibly hundreds of others in a murderous rampage."

The way he deadpanned the statement left no room for doubt in voice. He averted his eyes from their collective gazes, now truly feeling the dread he felt earlier resurface in full force. Hermione asked again, "And this is every month?"

"Yeah. There's nothing I can do about that, so if anything, I think Apollyon will try to get some transfers from the worst of the worst in Azkaban. Since I can't avoid my conditions, it's better off to have me kill murderers and rapists rather than an innocent family. Hell, I'd kill _myself_ long before I did any of you any harm." He grunted, now resorting to look down at the bed, bringing his right hand atop his left. He hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "I think it's best that you stay away from me."

A foreign hand grasped his right palm, curling its fingers around it. He looked to find Hermione sporting a consoling look in her eyes as she spoke calmly, "Harry, we didn't stay away from you when we learned who you were or when people called you the 'heir of Slytherin' and we won't abandon you now, okay?"

He looked to the others and found them to share similar expressions to that which his friend held, making him smile. "Thanks, guys."

Ron shifted his eyes to meet the others' gazes in the room, before finally returning to Harry's. "Well, now that that's out there, Harry, did Apollyon mention another requirement?"

The lightning-scarred boy felt lemon pimples plaguing his skin, his hair rising at the reminder of what he'd have to be reduced to within months. He paused for a minute, barely just mouthing, "It's nothing, really. Not when compared to the other condition."

"Then what-"

"It's personal." Harry cut him off, preventing any more questions to arise from the matter. Seeing his friend back down made him feel struck by a wave of relief. Hedwig hooted loudly, breaking the uncomfortable silence and perched herself on his tail, pecking it with all her might. "Ah! Dammit Hedwig, stop it! AH!"

The group laughed wholeheartedly at that when the boy's ever loyal pet tried to hunt its meal, ending with Harry grabbing her and keeping her enclosed in his arms to avoid any more harm coming to his new limb. They heard footsteps grow louder as someone went up the staircase, hurriedly making way to their room. They grew silent, expecting whoever was coming to the room to tell them that it was ok to return downstairs. They never expected Lupin to show up, even paler than usual, holding a letter in its hand. He looked directly at his best friend's son, near-yelling, "Harry, a letter came from the Ministry. You are summoned to a trial as a possible convict of your uncle's death."

**Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Communal reactions to the new Harry and the trial he's to be put in. This chapter was pretty short for my likings, but I wanted to update, partly to let you guys know that I'm still going to write this story, and partly because it's painfully annoying to write this part. I want to get to the killing and fucking already (no, I'm not a psychopath), but that needs good buildup. Well, I hope you still enjoyed though, and don't forget to review.**

**The Almighty Afroduck,**

**All Hail**


End file.
